


We'll be Carrying the Banner

by home-free-all (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Series: Girlsies Week 2018 [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, God this was hard never let me do it again, the girlsie rep we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/home-free-all
Summary: The Austen Gang makes their way home after a long day of work.





	We'll be Carrying the Banner

Bennet quickly made her way to the lodging house doors. Many boys yelled a goodbye to her, and she said goodnight in response. She opened the door to the cool evening air. 

She met several of the other newsgirls (or “girlsies”, as their male counterparts so lovingly referred to them as) at the corner. A bunch of them tended to walk home together so that men wouldn't bother them too much. While one girl may not have been able to fight back, several would. A few of them had gotten the idea after seeing the shopgirls do it, and it had worked pretty well so far.

“Bennet!” She watched as Woodhouse squirmed her way up to her. 

“Hi, Woodhouse.” She grinned at her.

“Soo. Did you see Crutchie today?” Bennet rolled her eyes. Everyday, without fail, she made her regret telling her about her crush on Crutchie.

“Yes. Like I do everyday. Our selling spots are pretty close.” She giggled. 

“Did you tell him that you like him?” She sighed.

“Have you told Mush that you like him?” She shook her head.

“I don't like Mush anymore. I like Racetrack Higgins now. Though Kid Blink is also really cute. Ooh, but Davey!” Bennet snorted.

“I'm pretty sure Dashwood would actually kill you if you ever made a move towards Davey.”  
“Did I hear my name?” Dashwood asked. She shook my head.

“Nah, I was talking about the Brooklyn pier.” She nodded and went back to her conversation with Elliot. Woodhouse giggled again, this time a little more nervously.

“You really just saved me! You're probably right. A shame, Davey is really handsome.” She shook my head.

“Can we talk about something that isn't boys? Like, what about the suffrage movement? That's pretty cool!” Woodhouse shrugged. 

“Not enough boys.” She rolled my eyes, jumping in front and walking in front of her.

“Life shouldn't be all about boys! That's boring!” Price nodded.

“There's so many more interesting things out there. Like the races! It's super cool watching the horses trying to outrun each other!” Heywood sighed.

“Please, no horse talk. I beg.” Price pouted, but agreed. 

“What should we do, then?” Morland asked. 

Bennet tuned out at this point, too concerned with keeping Vernon and the Janes from running in the street. 

“Austen! Fairfax! Vernon! JB! Stop running around, you're causing chaos!” Austen, Fairfax, and Vernon stopped, fully chastised. But JB had the nerve to frown at her. 

“Why do I have to be JB? Why can't I be Bennet?” She sighed, stopping to lean down to her level.

“We've gone over this. I'm Bennet. When I turn 18 and go back to school, then you can be Bennet.” The mention of my outgrowing the gang seemed to bring the entire group down.

“How long?” Elliot asked. 

“Well, Christmas is about two weeks away… four months.” All the girls were all quiet. Well, until Fairfax started to cry. Bennet reached out to her, and she ran into her arms.

“It's okay! Woodhouse will be in charge!” This seemed to make her cry more. All the other girls surrounded the two of them in a hug, and soon enough all of them were emotional. It took a minute, but Bennet eventually got everyone calmed down. 

The girls were silent. Well, until Price grinned. 

“Hey, it's nearly sundown!” All the girl's faces transformed into grins.

“Sunup to sundown…” Woodhouse started.

“-knowing where my customers will be!” Heywood jumped in.

“Sunup to sundown!” Morland yelled.

“Watching all the fellas watching me!” Elliot laughed. All the girls lifted their skirts up in unison, 

“Walked my shoes off!” Vernon jumped in front.

“Got the dough to show it!” Austen slid next to her.

“Probably I'll blow in!” JB jumped next to her 

“Then before you know it!” Fairfax slid in the opposite way. Bennet laugh, and along with Price, continued the silly song.

“We'll be out there…”

“Carrying the banner!” The other girls responded.

“See us out there!”

“Carrying the banner!”

“Always out there!”

_“Carrying the banner!”_

Woodhouse took Austen’s hand, Bennet took JB’s hand, and Price took Fairfax's hand as the girls said their goodnight's and headed their separate ways, sadness forgotten for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day one of Girlsies Week! Sorry it's late whoops. There's a scene I cut after I ran out of time that may or may not be added in at a later time. Happy Girlsies Week everyone!


End file.
